Randomy Randomness That's Randomly Random
by Pensuke
Summary: Could things get any crazier in this world? You're just about to find out...
1. MmmElevators

Randomy Randomness That's Randomly Random

Ryan: Welcome to RRTRR! Where everything is random! Caution: Do not go any further if you want to read a story that makes sense. Otherwise, read on!

Jenny: Weeeeeeshers! Crazy Mazy!

Alfred: And it has begun…

Ryan: Join in on the randomness, Alfred!

Alfred: This is pointless.

Ryan: Exactly.

(Sonic Heroes cast enters room)

Tails: Goodbye! MynameisTailsdontcallmeMilesIm8andImhyperWeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

Alfred: slaps forehead

Sonic: Amy is like, totally, like, total and like, I mean total, like, cuteinessnessness!

Amy: I want to eat sonic sushi! eats sonic sushi

Alfred: Oh. My. God.

Knuckles: My hands are named Bob and Mob.

Rouge: Lemme name your other hand!

Knux: What other hand?

Rouge: That hand! points between his eyes

Knux: Thats not my— Rouge moves her hand downward a little, pointing to his nose

Alfred: Thats not his—

Knux: Ohhh…that hand!

Rouge: Lets name it….um…Big!

Big: Hey!

Rouge: Woops! Oooh ooh! I know! Fat!

Eggman: Hey!

Everyone: oO

Knux: GAH! HE THINKS MONKEYS ARE HEROES!

(Pokemon and Digimon 01 and 02 human casts enter)

Yolei: TRUTH OR DARE!

Everyone 'cept Alfred: YAYS! Friendlyfriendliness!

Alfred: Oh no.

Ryan: Lets invite MORE people to my mansion.

Misty: coughstole Luigi's mansioncough

Ryan: I did not steal it! I just "borrowed" it.

Gary: Thats what they all say…

Ryan: Ok, right now we have: Sonic, Leslie, Ash, Gary, Eggman, Giant monkey with banana peel on head, Misty, Tk, Kari, Knux, Alfred, Nelson (not from Simpsons you bakas), Tai, Matt, Mimi, Davis, Amy, Jenny, Tails, Big, Cream, Sophia, Sora, Yolei, Ken, Izzy, Joe, Cody, Rouge, Shadow, that one robot in Sonic Heroes, Brock, May, Max, takes a DEEP breath and that one robot in Sonic Heroes is called E123 Omega but we'll just call him Omega like in the game.exhales

Ken: That's like—stops to count 34 people!

Izzy: Actually, it's 33, because I don't know what the hell that stupid monkey is doing here with the dumb banana peel on its head.

Shadow: Hey…looks around for something that was my banana! C'mere! chases monkey

Monkey: in monkey language Good banana! It tasted like…uh…

Sonic: Banana?

Monkey: Yeah! Late foos! leaves to who knows where

Ryan: Whoa, I never knew there were punk monkeys…waves goodbye anyways along with everybody except Alfred and Shadow

Shadow: shaking fist You'll regret this monkey, you hear that? Next time you take my banana why I'll—

Tai: Calm down man, it was only a banana.

Shadow: shrugs it was a homemade banana…sniff

Amy: pats Shadow reassuringly There there, you tried your hardest.

Alfred: oO Am I the only one sane here?

Omega: Negative. I amsystem errorsystem errorconverting to annihilation mode. starts blowing things up with bombs, missiles, bullets, etc.

Everyone: TAKE COVER! scrambles everywhere

Luigi: enters house Mamamia! I-a leave-a this-a house and I-a come back-a to find this-a place–a filled with ghosts again-a! takes out vacuum cleaner (He starts vacuuming at Omega who turns around firing bullets at Luigi; when one of the bullets hits the switch that changes the vacuum from suck in to blow out which blows out dust bunnies all over Omega's arms which clog up his cannons)

Dust bunnies: creepy voice YOU SHALL NEVER DEFEAT THE DUST BUNNIES! (the clogged up blasters create HUGE explosions that destroy Omega and send Luigi, his vacuum, and its dust bunnies back where he came from destroying Luigi's mansion in the process)

Alfred: I'd like to see some sanity in this fic.

Ryan: There will be none! With my authority over the author powers, I will have no sanity in here! (get it? author…authority…aah nevermind…)

Matt: I like girls in pink tutus! Knux and Mimi run off too find rooms to change

Shadow: You'll never take me alive!

Alfred: No one's taking you anywhere.

Shadow: Really? Aaaw…

Yolei: TRUTH OR DAARRE!

Sonic: Calm down Yolei, we'll play that game.

Nelson: Later.

Yolei: TRUTH OR DAAARRRE!

Sora: Now.

Tk: I like that candy!

Kari: looks around vigorously WHAT CANDY?!?

Jenny: comes out of kitchen with a bowl of—you guessed it. Candy. My best friend! HEY!!! Who wants— gets tackled by 23 people

Kari: Weeee! Swims in the candy

Izzy: Hey! This isn't candy…it's DING DONGS and HO HOS and…DUN DUN DUN! TWINKIES!

Everyone: EEEK! jumps out

Max, Tails, Cream, and Cody: bawls WE WANT CANDY!!!

Eggman: I shall now do a trick so brave, so heroic, so—

May & Ash: Get on with it!

Eggman: Fine. I am now going to do something no one has ever dared to do before—BALANCE ON MY HEAD ON AN EGG ON A WHEELCHAIR BEING PUSHED AT FULL SPEED BY SONIC AND SHADOW FOR 3 MILES!

Everyone: murmurs and bets going on

Nelson: I bet 50 bucks that he won't even make it a yard.

Joe: Nah. 70 bucks says he can't even get on.

Eggman Ah-hem. clears throat

Everyone: silence

Eggman: Here I go. puts egg on wheelchair, then headstands on egg

Nelson: Oooh! Pay up big guy!

Big: Huh?

Nelson: Not you. Him! points to Joe who is trying to sneak away

Joe: Drats. hands over 70

Eggman: Ready Sonic, Shadow?

Sonic & Shadow: Evil smile Yes.

Eggman: Remember boys, max. speed is 100 mph. Don't go over.

Sonic & Shadow: Whatever.

Tails: holding up his speedometer

Eggman: Three, two…

Sonic & Shadow: start revving up

Eggman: ……………………Ready!

Everyone: anime drop

Eggman: Set…

Sonic & Shadow: GO! blast off at 1000000000 mph as it says so on Tails' speedometer

Eggman: WAAAAAAH (CRUNCH…BAM…BOOOOM!) makes it past three miles, but fortunately, he hits a spiked, brick wall

Everyone: Ouch.

Amy: I wonder how he'll get back.

Eggman: rolls by in the wheelchair all battered up and bruised and that's why I used a wheelchair! I'm so smart…

Everyone: oO

Sonic & Shadow: return holding the egg Look! The Egg man broke, but the actual egg didn't! start singing humpty dumpty

Alfred: That's not possible.

Ryan: Why not?

Alfred: Well, the weight of Eggman would've crushed it when he first got on the egg, much less if it survived that, it wouldn't have survived that crash.

Everyone: shrug

Yolei: TRUTH. OR. DAAAAARRRRRE!!!!!!!!!!

Ryan: GAH! OKAY, OKAY! JUST SHUTUP ALREADY!

Yolei: o

Ryan: --

Davis: I like pie I like pie if you ask me what I like I'll say I like pie.

Yolei: TRUTH OR DAAAAAARRRRRRE!!!!!

Prof. Oak: Yeash man yeash.

Yolei: ME NOT MAN!

Brock: Lalalala.

Louise: enters room

Alfred: Who invited you?

Louise: walks away

Linette: Yays! . hugs Louise

Shadow: cough lesbos cough

Leslie: Thwakity Thwak Thwak

Alfred: When did Linette get here?

Leslie: When she arrived.

Ryan: GAMECUBE TIME! YAYS!

Tails: Lemme enhance it! puts some weird device on it

Ryan: What's it do?

Tails: It allows more than 30 people to play on it!

Big: Wow. That's almost everybody here.

Alfred: -- No shit sherlock.

Yolei: TRUTH OR—

Everyone: WE GET THE IDEA!

Ryan: I guess we'll play Gamecube later. sighs Ok. Now, you sit over there, you, yes you, sit over there, you sit over here—nonono your other right side—yes, you have to sit by him, you over there, I'll go here, you go there, and yes keep it like that, you must get it now, and—NO! NOT THE—(SPLASH) punch. groans

Big: Woops.

Yolei: LETS START ALREADY!

Everyone: OO

Ryan: Um, lets have Yolei go first.

Yolei: Yays! . Hey guys, remember that time when we had that New Years party?

Ryan: Yeah. Do I ever!

**_Flashback_**

****

Ryan had again, invited lots and lots of people to his "house". This time it was for a New Years party.

Just before midnight, they all held each other for dear life and counted down the seconds.

When the clock struck 9999999999999999999, everyone screamed WHAGKSDAHGD, and threw their elevators in their teeth.

**_End Flashback_**

Everyone: oO

Alfred: Wasn't that a fake new years party? I mean, I remember getting drunk at the beginning of "a" party, but not a new years party…

Jenny: Oh, shut up. What would you know?

Alfred: A whole lot more than you I know that.

Everyone: oooooooOOOOOoooo

Jenny: Yeah? Well…well…um…YAH!

Everyone: oooooOOOOoooo

Matt: Dang, man! You got told by a GIRL!

Knux: I know man! That's SAD.

Alfred: -- All she said was YAH. That doesn't count as being "told".

Tails: Still man, it's SAD.

Alfred: Fine then. YAH to you!

Everyone: (silence)

Tk: Dude, that was like soooo 3 seconds ago.

Tai: I know man. Lame.

Alfred: . blink

Yolei: Aaaaanyways…yeah so truth or dare Ryan?

Ryan: Dare.

Yolei: I dare you to…play bloody knuckles with Knux!

Ryan: WHAT?!?!? No way! That's crazy! Did you see the size of those hands?!?

Knux: shakes fist

Yolei: Yes.

Ryan: groan (punches Knux's fist but starts bleeding already)

Knux: Weakling.

Ryan: Stfu baka.

Cream: Your turn Mr. Ryan!

Ryan: It's Ryan. Just Ryan.

Cream: Okie Dokie Mr. Ryan!

Ryan: sigh Oh wait, I forgot. There are four groups. You can only choose people that are not from your group. Here are the groups and their people in them:

**My Char. Sonic H Digi Poke (hahaha poke ow…)**

Ryan Sonic Tk Ash (bahaha ash…hahaha FOOSHsizzle)

Nelson Knux Kari Gary

Sophia Tails Tai Misty

Alfred Cream Matt Brock

Leslie Big Mimi May

Jenny Amy Davis Max

Louise Rouge Sora

Monkeydude Shadow Yolei

Linette Omega Ken

Eggman Izzy

Joe

Cody

Ryan: Now that's settled, I choose Shadow! ToD? (Truth or dare)

Shadow: Hmm…Dare!

Matt: Yes!

Shadow: oO

Ryan: Um…okaaay…I dare you to take a crap in front of all the girls.

Shadow: Why the girls?

Ryan: I'm not stupid. Wouldn't want any of us boys to see that.

Amy: What if we don't want to watch him.

Me: I'm not gona use my author powers like those cheapskates that make their characters do what they say when they say, so, I'll use plain manpower and quick thinking.

Linette: snort

Me: I'll choose to ignore that. Ok girls, if you do this, then I'll let you girls hang around my friend Alfred. winks

Amy: How about NO. We'll do it for your other friend there, Nelson…purrs

Other girls: nod nod

Nelson: OO GAH! runs away

Ryan: You can have him if you catch him.

Girls: OK!

Shadow: Uh…uh…um…how do I take a crap? Yeah! How…

Everyone: in deep thought

Cody: I've got prune juice!

Shadow: Damn…drinks prune juice oohh…man…this stuff actually works…

Cody:

Shadow: runs off to secluded room

Girls: follow him

Everyone: (silence)

Secluded Room: Uuuuh! Uuuuuh!…………AAAAAAH! EEEEEEEEK!……………BOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!

Everyone: OO OO

Shadow: (walks out) Aaah…

Girls: (walk out) shiver We'll b-be O-OK.

Joe: I don't wanna know…I don't wanna know…I don't wanna know…

Girls: Me neither…me neither…me neither…

Max: We haven't heard from Alfred in 63 lines!

Ryan: Girls! Do you want your prize or not?

Girls: nod nod (sprint at full speed after nelson)

Nelson: OO Eep! runs like heck

Ryan: Weeee…and there he goes…oooh! Over the rail…through the fence…to grandma's house we—clears throat uh…aaanyways…there he goes again…what the…under grandma's house…around the…uh…what is that???…A shack??…onto the cardboard box with people in it…and…safe! Into the haunted mansion that looks awfully like this mansion that we're in right now…

Boys: oO

Alfred: We should go help him.

Boys: Yeash man yeash. leave

**Meanwhile with Nelson and the girls**

Nelson: looks behind him GAH! runs into another mansion

Amy: Come back here!

Sophia: Stop making things so difficult!

Misty: Yeah! We're only gonna glomp you!

Nelson: runs faster

Girls except Misty: MISTY!

Misty: shrug

Nelson: enters mansion and climbs up to second floor

Girls: follow him but all of them except Sophia fall down through mysterious holes in the second floor down to the first floor

Nelson: steps on crack and falls through but his big fat head stops him from falling all the way through Help! Help!

Sophia: There you are!

Nelson: GAH! IT'S THE GLOMPING MASTER!

Sophia: GLOMP

Nelson: Sophia glomps him but he is pushed down out the hole he was in

Sophia: NOOO!

Nelson: YEAY!

Sophia: puts on hood and pulls out a scythe

**Back to the boys when they reach the mansion**

Tails: hears creepy noises Eeep! Mommy! clings onto Sonic

Shadow: screams like a girl

Gary: Why's it so dark in here?

Ash: Why are you asking? Are you afraid? Hm? Hm?

Everyone: hear shrill screams AAAAAAH!!!!! run everywhere

Alfred: looks up and sees Nelson with his head stuck through the second floor

Nelson's Body: (muffled) Help! Help!

Mysterious Voice: There you are!

N B: GAH! IT'S THE GLOMPING MASTER!

Sophia: GLOMP

Ryan: I think this story is starting to make sense…

Everyone: NOOOOOO!!!

Alfred: YEA!

Girls: fall through second floor

Boys: catch them

Everyone: Woah.

Nelson: falls through the hole onto the first floor

Boys: move out of the way

Nelson: (CRASH) Oww…

Sophia: walks in room with hood and that sickle thing and everything

Everyone: AAAAAAAHHHH!!!! IT'S THE GRIM REAPER! HE'S COME TO—

Sophia: cough She.

Everyone: Oh, sorry. SHE'S COME TO CLAIM OUR LIVES! run like crazy

Sophia: sits down and pulls out a GBA

**3 Hours Later (say it like that one guy's voice in Spongebob)**

Everyone: AAAAHHH!!!

**1 Hour Later**

Who Wants To Be A Millionaire theme song

Regis: And we are back, with Ivanna C. Yurbutt—hears cracking up in background—who's about to be the first Super Millionaire! Let's hear some applause for the young lady!

Audience: whispering

Regis: I SAID APPLAUSE beeeeep!

Some anonymous announcer guy: We now take a commercial break as Regis takes a chill pill.

Regis: WHAT THE beep DID YOU beeeep SAY?!? I HAVE A beep BETTER JOB THAN ALL OF YOU beeep LOSERS! I GET beep PAID HALF THE beep AMOUNT YOU beep GET! beeep beeep beeep beeep beeep beeep beeep beeep beeep beeep beeep beeep beeep beeep beeep beeep

**ANYWAYS…hehe?**

Sophia: AW MAN! If I only had a fire flower!

Big: Hey, You're on that fish level huh?

Sophia: Yeash! Is it hard or what? The stupid fishies keep jumping out of the water! You have to time your jumps, or you get hit by the stupid fishies!

Big: I know.

Alfred: The timing is soooo easy…first you do this…and then this…blah blah blah…blah blah blah.

Louise: AAAAAAAAH!!! screams like a girl (wait…)

Everyone: What is it?!?

Louise: KAYLA'S HERE!!!

Everyone: ???

Louise: You guys! Remember! At school!

Kids that go to the school: AAAAAH!!!

Other characters: shrug AAAAAAAH!!!

Nelson: stops Has anyone ever wondered why that one company is called DIC?

Sonic: I heard that only GUYS work there.

Cream: Maybe they have long DIC's?

Everyone: oO Let's hope she's being naïve…

Louise: irritated KAYLA'S HERE!

Everyone: murmurs and rumors and bets and crap like that about DIC

Louise: more irritated Argh…uh…HOLY CRAP!!! BARNEY'S HERE TO SING HIS THEME SONG!!!

Everyone: AAAAAAAH!!!

Barney: Here we go! hyuck-hyuck!

Cody: Look up in the sky!

Max: It's a bird!

Tails: It's a plane!

Super Grover: It's ME! The lovable furry—

Cream: It's a floating hamburger!

SG: NO!!! It's ME!!! Super—

Ryan: It's my ice cream that I lost for running too much at P.E.!

Girls: EEEWW!!!

Boys: BAHAHAHA!!!

SG: groan I give up…

Super Elmo: It's Me! To save the Day!

Matt: It's a bird!

Nelson: It's a plane!

SE: It's SUPER ELMO!!! pushes SG out of the way

SG: HEY!!! Watch where you're going!

SE: Where are your manners? I guess I'll have to teach them to you…WITH MY M-K 49S!!! pulls out 2 M-K 49s

SG: a speck in the distance

Barney: I'M GONNA SING NOW!!!

Everyone: NOOO!!!!!!

SE: Don't worry! I am here! blows Barney's head off with a bazooka

Sora: Whew! Now I'm glad that PBS let Elmo teach kids about firearms!

Tai: You can say that again.

Sora: Whew! Now I'm glad that PBS let Elmo teach kids about firearms!

Alfred: I'm just glad that he's allowed to carry firearms. hears Barney's shrill screams and blood splattering everywhere

Some Anonymous Announcer Guy: He isn't. He this…that…blah blah blah…blah blah blah…

SE: DEATH TO SAAG!!! blows SAAG's head off

Yolei: Hey, Elmo! Wanna join truth or dare with us?

SE: I'm sorry, Yolei, but I have to save…THE FIRE STATION…from catching on fire. flies away

Yolei: gasps He…He knew my name!!! gasps

Tai: Let's go play…**GAMECUBE!!!**

Boys: YEASH!!!

Girls: **TRUTH OR DARE!!!**

Ash: HA! Yours isn't underlined! It's only bolded! Ours on the other hand, has bold AND underline!

Girls: --

Brock: Well, the girls can start playing **ToD **while we play some **GAMECUBE**.

Ash: HA! I told you! Ours is—

BAM! 

Ash: OWCH!!! WHO DID THAT?

Everyone: several people's whistling can be heard

May: Now, let's get separated…hey, where did everyone go?

**With the boys**

Ryan: What games should we play?

Gary: Pokemon Coliseum!!!

Davis: Smash Bros.!!!

Tails: Sonic Heroes!!!

Nelson: Simpson's Road Rage!!!

Boys: stare

Nelson: What?

Me: We'll play…

Everyone: Who are you?

Me: I'm the author. That allows me to choose.

Alfred: No it doesn't.

Me: Yes it does.

Alfred: Says you.

Me: Exactly. So we'll first play…SMASH BROS.!!!

Some Anonymous Commentator Guy: does play by plays

Most of the guys: turn around We thought you died!!!

SACG: That was my brother.

Most of the guys: Oh. turn around HEY!!! WHO KILLED US?!?

SACG: It looks like everyone is out of the game except for Tai, Matt, Tk, Davis, Ryan, and Tails! Amazing! Tails turns out to be a really formidable opponent! Ooh and it looks like it's Matt vs. Tai, Tk vs. Davis, and Ryan against Tails!

Ryan: How come I have to be against Tails? He's like, the best!!!

SACG: Uh oh! It looks like Tai, Tk, and Tails won!!! What a coinkydink! Anyways, it looks like Tai and Tk are going all out on each other! And Tails is doing…nothing. And Tai and Tk…both fall off!!! Tails is the winner!!!

Tails: yawns

Everyone: the game playing keeps going on with different people winning and different games It's soooo fun without the girls!

**With the girls**

Everyone: sitting around doing nothing

Yolei: I thought we were going to play ToD?

Everyone: It's not as fun without the boys…sigh

Sora: It's sooo boring here…let's get the boys out to play with us!

Everyone: YEASH!!!

**With the boys**

Everyone: still playing games

Girls: enter room Let's go you guys!!! some start to pull on the boys but they're too hooked on the Gamecube It's hopeless! groan

Kari: gets an idea Hey guys! There's a catfight in the living room!

Guys: immediately run into living room Where?!? Where?!?

TBC…

Me: Will there be a catfight? Will the boys continue playing GCN or play ToD with the deadly girls? Will there be more of SAAG's brothers? What about Luigi? Will Alfred stop blabbering? Will SG and SE return?

Jenny: Will he ever shut up?

Me: Will I ever shut up? Find out next time on…RRTRR!!!


	2. Wagalagbulagabha

Ryan: Let's cut right to the chase. Takes out scissors

Shows that Yugioh background with all the cards going past

Me: Previously on Yugioh…

Yugi: Help me! Tea, help me and I will make out with you!

Tea: Okay!!!

Joey: No don't do it!!!

Me: Woops…wrong show.

Kari: gets an idea Hey guys! There's a catfight in the living room!

Guys: run immediately into the living room Where?!? Where?!?

Sora: realizes Kari's plan and shuts the door to the game room

Guys: turn around HEY!!!

Kari: stands on table and dances seductively Hey boys…

Guys: cat calls

Yolei: jumps on table and joins Kari

Guys: WOOH!!!

Sophia: jumps on table also

Guys: BOO!!!

Sophia: takes out scythe

Guys: point to each other and whistle

Girls: dance on table which somehow got bigger and bigger due to the fact that there are more than ten girls up there

Guys: move closer and closer to the table and stand in a big white box outline on the ground

(You know! Like that one episode from Recess with "The Box" only mine's bigger)

Ryan: HOLD!!!

Everyone: freezes

Ryan: pulls out bazooka and blows Linette up

Linette: Oww…XX

Alfred: What'd you do that for?

Ryan: Well, my friends said I spelled Linette wrong so I decided to take her out of the fic.

Everyone: oO continue dancing

Professor Oak: I'm having sooo much fun…

Rouge: What is he still doing here?

Ryan: blows up Professor Oak Who?

Everyone: oO

Amy: flips a small switch that makes a big cage go around all the guys locking them in the outlines of The Box

Guys: Hey!!!

Gary: What's the big idea?

Amy: We weren't having fun, so we decided to bring you here.

Nelson: Oh, so were your TOYS now?

Sophia: smacks him Sicko.

Kari: All you have to do is play ToD with us, and we'll let you out of the cage.

Guys: get mischievous grins

(Ok, from here on, it'll be very complicated. This is to get rid of the extreme number of characters I have. Here we go.)

As soon as the box cage was opened, all the boys took a mad dash for the windows, doors, closets, bedrooms Oo, bathrooms OO, and chimneys. Sophia grabbed Nelson, tied him up, and threw him in the corner in less than a second. Jenny, Yolei, Sophia, and Louise chased after Ryan, Sonic, and Ken. Ryan and Ken distracted most of them while Sonic helped Izzy, Shadow, Eggman in the wheelchair, Joe, Cody and Davis through a window. Then, unexpectedly, Amy came by his side, grabbed his arm, and swung his body into the wall face-forward. From then on, he was paralyzed, but Amy still sat on him oO. Ken jumped out a window from the second floor, Yolei followed him saying something like, "Wait for me!" and May chased Brock and Max out of the mansion. Misty grabbed Ash and Gary into death-headlocks, Sora was threatening to put gel in Tai's hair and make it flat, and Mimi was spraying Matt's hair with water, so those four weren't going anywhere. Alfred was too slow, tripped and skidded along the ground on his face, landing right in front of Leslie, who said, "I was never much of a runner anyway." Ryan made a sharp turn around a corner that was coincidentally by a window, which Louise fell out of. Sophia knocked him down and Jenny used handcuffs to cuff his legs oO. Knux was jumping off walls and gliding with true expertise, but Rouge just floated past him and kicked him in the face. (For those people that don't know Rouge, she has super strong feet that can break steel in half) Kari took Tk's hat, so he said he **had **to stay. Tails and Cream however, didn't know why everyone was running around like maniacs. They thought truth or dare was kinda fun, so they just sat there until everyone stopped.

(There, that's the end. I have the characters that I actually want in here, so here's a list of who's left)

**My Char Sonic H Digi Poke**

Ryan Sonic Tk Ash

Nelson Knux Kari Gary

Sophia Tails Tai Misty

Alfred Cream Matt

Leslie Amy Mimi

Jenny Rouge Sora

Sora: Well, after that extremely tough…encounter, and a loss of quite a few people, looks around we still have enough people to play…TRUTH OR DARE!!

Tai: Sora, you're starting to scare me.

Matt: You're acting like Yolei.

Nelson: WOAH! I just remembered something! How did Eggman get out the window?

Alfred: Well, he—

Nelson: He was in a wheelchair… rubs chin

Gary: Dude, stop it. You don't have a beard, so it looks weird.

Tails: Hahaha! You rhymed! Hahaha!

Cream: hits Tails on the head Tails! Stop being so immature!

Ryan: How come you call me Mr. Ryan, but you call Tails…well…just…Tails!

Cream: Uh…I'm…uh…partial to his enticity?

Ryan: That made no sense whatsoever.

Tails: Hahaha! You used three words in one word! Hahaha!

Nelson: Isn't he supposed to be a genius?

Everyone: …

Sora: TRUTH OR DARE!

Ryan: GAH! Sheesh! Just like Yolei!

Sora: Ok, ToD Sonic?

Sonic: Uh…truth!

Matt: What?!? You woosy! Why I otta…chokes Sonic Homer style

Sonic: O-o-k I-I w-i-l-l!!! gags

Sora: Hmm…I dare you—hey! When did you get that big bandage on your face?

Amy: He got that when I slammed his face into the wall.

Sonic: That hurt…

Sora: Oh well. I dare you to kiss Amy!

Sonic: Even worse!!! gags again

Amy: Come on Sonic! It's not that bad…

Sonic: OO Eeep! leans in closer, but ducks down and gives her a hug

Amy: Aack! You perv! slaps Sonic

Sonic: OOWW!!! My face!!! cringes

Ryan: Dude, it's your turn.

Amy: I'll take his turn for him. Let's see…Alfred! ToD?

Alfred: trying to sneak away OH! UH! TRUTH!

Amy: Uh… Okaaay…IS IT TRUE YOU WERE JUST TRYING TO ESCAPE?!? HUH? HUH?

Alfred: sobs Y-yes I-it… sniffs IS TRUE!!! WAAAH!

Nelson: I think he's going insane.

Alfred: immediately stops sobbing No I'm not!

Nelson: It's your turn insane boy.

Alfred: I'M NOT GOING INSANE!!!

Nelson: What do you mean your not going insane? It sure sounds like it…

Alfred: screams in Nelson's ear I'M NOT GOING INSANE! TRUTH OR DARE NELSON?

Nelson: No need to scream man, and dare.

Alfred: I DARE YOU TO RUN AROUND IN CIRCLES AND SING THE PIE SONG.

Nelson: Quit yelling! Fine. I'll—

Alfred: FOR THE REST OF THE FIC.

Nelson: Crap. runs around singing

(This is the pie song):

I like pie! I like pie! If you ask me what I like I'll say I like pie!

(There. That's the pie song)

Nelson: in the middle of singing You guys are lucky I'm good at running around in circles—hits metal pole Owch…Like I was saying, you guys are lucky I can sing good also.

Everyone: covering their ears and writhing in pain

Tai: Make him stop! Make him stop singing at least!

Alfred: HEY NELSON! YOU CAN STOP SINGING NOW!

Nelson: Aw man! I was just getting to the good part!

Everyone: oO

Knux: There are only three sentences in the whole friggin song! What do you mean the good part?!?

Nelson: The part where I sing soprano.

Ryan: I can't believe I actually made that song up… The soprano part is the 52nd time around.

Knux: You made up that song? I otta smack you into orbit right now!

Rouge: I just want to kick your sorry little into that spiked wall Eggman hit a couple of hours ago.

Matt: WOAH! You can cuss! I thought this story was strictly PG!

Me: Well, there's a catch. You can swear all you want, but it will be in those star-shaped thingies.

Alfred: Asterisks.

Me: Shut up, smart .

Kari: But wait, how come when Regis Philben swore, it was beeps instead of those star-shaped thingies?

Alfred: Asterisks.

Tk: you, you stupid idiot. No one corrects the future teacher.

Kari: Oh, why thank you Teeky… Tk and Kari start lovey dovey talking

Boys: gags

Ryan: barfs leans on Jenny for support Me, tell them the answer already… barfs

Jenny: pushes him away in disgust

Me: Well, I don't own Who Wants To Be A Millionaire, so, the beeps are their decision.

Kari: Ooooh…

Mimi: How come Ryan called you Me? Do the M and the E stand for something?

Me: Yeah. They stand for—

Sophia: Micro Erganisms. What a stupid name.

Alfred: I remember that.

**_Flashback_**

Me: I will now be called, Micro Erganisms.

Jenny: Why Micro Ergansims?

Nelson: Yeah. Don't you mean Micro Organisms?

Me: No, because it's M and E, not M and O.

Sophia: Stupid.

**_End Flashback_**

Sonic: Woah! Alfred didn't say anything and it was his own flashback!

Everyone (except Alfred): Woooaahh!

Tails: watch alarm goes off Oh man! Ok Cream, we have to go home now. Bye everybody!

Cream: Bye everybody!

Everybody: Bye Cream and Tails!

Cream: (As she leaves, she accidentally coughpurposelycough stepped on Omochao who was coming through the door to join the "party")

Me: I don't know why I did that. I just felt like it.

Misty: I think we should leave now.

Gary: Who's we?

Ash: Why are you asking? Huh? Huh? Are you stupid?

Matt: I'm seriously getting tired of him.

Ash: By the way, who do you mean by "we"?

Misty: hits Gary and Ash with her hammer and drags them out of the mansion Bye, Everybody!

Everybody: Bye!

Ryan: Woohoo! Now that all the "kids" are gone, we can get dirty!

Jenny: hits him on the head

Ryan: rubs head Oww…what was that for?

Jenny: You said it wrong.

Tai: But he's right. Now we can play games that we couldn't before!

Everyone: …………………WOOHOO!!!

Me: Well, that's the end of chapter two.

Nelson: That's it?

Me: Yeah. I was thinking about putting some stuff from the next chapter in here, but then I thought it would be more fun in just one chapter. Sides, this is where I am going to introduce some new games like I Never, Truth or Dare Spin the Bottle Pin the Tail on the Boycotter and other games to my friends. After this chapter, I'm making the rating go up due to some cussing and…well, if we're playing these kinds of games, what do you think'll happen? Well, until then, Goodbye! Sayonara! Adios Amigos! Jai Jien! See ya! Happy Christmas! Merry Hanukkah! So long and fare well!


	3. Ooh Donuts

Ryan: Buttcrack. looks around for laughter

Everyone: silence

Ryan: Damn. Everybody's a critic.

Everybody: No I'm not!

Everyone: …

Kari: Whats wrong with you Me? You can't seem to come up with very good ideas.

Me: gasps That's an insult! I am not running out of ideas, I'm just not…thinking as much today…yes…

Alfred: Just as a reminder:

**My Char Sonic H Digi**

Ryan Sonic Tk

Nelson Knux Kari

Sophia Amy Tai

Alfred Rouge Matt

Leslie Mimi

Jenny Sora

Me: Well, that's good enough for now. Now what?

Sora: TRUTH OR DARE!!!

Tai: Calm down Sora.

Sonic: Meh. Do you know how many times we've TRIED to play that?

Leslie: Let's play something different.

Nelson: Like………

Everybody: ……………

Ryan: BUTTCRACK!!!

Jenny: -- That's never gonna work Ryan.

Matt: How about pin the tails on the donkey?

Rouge: Yeah. Oh, and I vote Knux to be the donkey!

Knux: How come I have to be the jackass?

Sophia: motions towards Nelson He can be a jackass too.

Nelson: WHAT?!? Well, Alfred can be one too, cuz he normally is!

Alfred: Shut up you…you…stupid bag of bean burritos!

Everybody: burst out in laughter

Kari: on the floor laughing Where'd you come up with an idea like that? continues laughing

Ryan: stops laughing Okay, haha, pin the tails on Knux, Alfred and Nelson sound good.

Knux, Alfred, & Nelson: NOO!!!!

Leslie: Wait...pin the tails? How come it's plural?

Me: Because all of us get one tail, and it's sorta like tag.

K, A, N: But—

Me: GO!!! pins tail on Alfred

Everyone else: pins tails on Alfred

K & N: That's gotta hurt.

Alfred: OWIE WOWIE SHABOWIE!!!

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Alfred: rubbing ass What?!? You would've said that too!!!

Knux: explodes with laughter literally POP!

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! (cut n' paste. The best.)

Tai: You know what they always say, "It's funny at first, but when someone gets hurt, it's hysterical."

Rouge: True! True! So true!

Me: wipes tears Ok, continue pin the tails on the people!

Nelson: look behind him AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! runs like crazy

Knux: look behind him HOLY SHIZNICKERPACKADONULLETOPSIGETUM— (bet you can't say that five times fast) gets pinned on the ass over and over

Nelson: Ouch.

Knux: OWIE WOWIE SHABOWIE!!!

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Alfred: shakes finger I TOLD YOU!!! Why didn't you listen to me 11 lines ago?

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Ryan: SHUT UP!!!

Everyone: still laughing

Ryan: BUTTCRACK!!!

Everyone: silence

Me: Good call. So! Nelson is our winner!

Them: BOOOO!!!

Nelson: hits Them with a bathtub

Kari: Why are they called…nevermind. Just don't tell me they're called Thicro hemia erganism magulates or something stupid like that.

Them: Our name is not stupid!

Kari: slaps forehead

Tk: slaps Kari's forehead

Me: slaps Kari's forehead

Tai: slaps Kari's forehead

Sophia: slaps Kari's forehead

Sonic: slaps Kari's forehead

Amy: slaps Kari's forehead

Knux: slaps Kari's forehead

Matt: slaps Kari's forehead

Leslie: slaps Kari's forehead

Rouge: slaps Kari's forehead

Mimi: slaps Kari's forehead

Sora: slaps Kari's forehead

Nelson: slaps Kari's forehead

Jenny: slaps everyone

Alfred: starts crying Owie! What was that for?

Jenny: slaps Alfred

Ryan: This is pointless.

Me: Exactly.

Nelson: Let's play I Never!

Sonic: Yeah!

**5 Minutes Later**

Nelson: Everyone have their "beer"?

Everyone: hold up Styrofoam cups with red wine in it

Ryan: That was the closest thing to beer that I could find! Sides, red wine is good for you.

Everyone: throw Styrofoam cups at Ryan BOOO!!!

Me: Hey you guys, I found REAL beer!

Everybody: jump Me

Ryan: Ok, lets start now!

Tai: Who goes first?

Nelson: ME!!! I never…hmm…drank out of the toilet.

Tai, Matt, Alfred, Sonic: take a drink

Mimi: EEWW!!! I KISSED MATT!!!

Ryan: Sucks to be you.

Tai: My turn. I never ate chalk before.

Ryan, Sonic, Nelson: drink

Jenny: Hey Ryan, you've eaten chalk before?

Ryan: It was a double dare. And besides, if I did it, Nelson would have to also.

Sophia: I think I remember that. Yeah! Then we found out that Ryan was allergic to chalk. He swelled up as if he stuffed his face full of candy.

Ryan: Mmm…candy…

Sonic: Me next! I never… gets mischevious grin fell asleep naked on top of another girl after listening to that I love you Barney song.

Rouge: extremely super speedy fast quick drink

Everyone: oO

Rouge: burns in anger You did that on purpose Sonic!

Sonic: -- No shit Sherlock.

Rouge: Grrr…I never…ate…uh…escargot before.

Everyone: no one drinks

Rouge: blink

Ryan: What's the deal with those snails man? I mean, that's just disgusting. :P

Sophia: This is getting real boring.

Tai: Yeah! What happened to the randomness?

Me: I dunno. I guess it got lost in the TIMESPACECONTINUUM!

Leslie: How come it's written as one word? Isn't it supposed to be three words?

Me: Never mock the TIMESPACECONTINUUM!

Eggman: WEEEEE!!! rolls past in wheelchair

Everyone: YAY! INSANITY HAS GONE LOOSE AGAIN!!!

Leslie: Take that, you dumb asjkdhfkljasdhfa;sklfh!!!

Matt: But ya gotta have friends!

Sonic: takes bite out of lamp thingymajigerabobberamatter

Rouge: kicks Knux in the balls

Knux: My butt itches!

Ryan: sings The Muffin Man song DoOo YoOuU KnooOOw theEee MuffiiIn MaaAaaaaAn?!?!??!?!?!

Nelson: It's time for WWF Crackdown! Here comes the 298 pounded—

???: HEY! I SAID I WAS 98 POUNDS IDIOT!!!

Nelson: Riiiiiite…well, here she is—SENIORITA MIMI!!!

Mimi: YEAY!!! I WIN!!! WHERE'S MY FREE REFRIDGERATOR?!?

Sora: Not so fast! I am here to take the fridge away from you!!!

Ryan: OooOoOooO!!! It looks like we have a challenger for the fridge!!!

Mimi: Refridgerator.

Ryan: ButtCRACK.

Mimi: shuts up

Nelson: PH34R TH3 HWUT4NG CL4N!!!

Ryan: 1 4M TH3 T4NG 0F TH3 HWUT4NG CL4N!!!

Nelson: I 4M TH3 HWU 0F TH3 HWUT4NG CL4N!!!

Sophia: smacks them both with helium canister

Alfred: takes helium canister away and sucks on it (high pitched voice) Oooh yeah! Really nice helium…

Gear dude: #!#$ OFF!!!

Me: You dare mock the ultimate golden butt of flamethrower instincts with your inchery?!?

Gear dude: Yes.

Me: I'm not stopping you.

TUGBOFI (The Ultimate Golden Butt Of Flamethrower Instincts): Eat my thong!!!

Andrew: acts like Bruce Lee WOYAW!!!! Kick butt you I will.

Yoda: hiccups Who dares mock me?!? I will pour beer onto your hiccups buttCRACK!!!

Ryan: HEY EVERYONE!!!

Everyone: WHAT?!?

Ryan: CHICKEN BUTT!!!

Tai: We eat things like pooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo takes breath oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooop.

Rouge: I have no grandma.

Ryan: Lets make a poem where all the lines rhyme with butt!!!

Sora: What is it with you and butts?

Ryan: What is it with you and ToD?

Everyone: ooOOOOOooOO!!!

Sora: glares Fine. You can start.

Ryan: . My name is butt.

Nelson: I have a big butt.

Sora: -.-

Rouge: I live in a hut.

Alfred: I have a mutt.

Tai: I ate its butt.

Knux: I don't have any butt.

Sonic: My mutt hates my gut for eating its butt.

Leslie: Then the director said cut.

Amy: Because the cheese was cut.

Matt: I smelled it with my butt.

Mimi: o.O I love to strut with my mutt's butt.

Andrew: I went to play golf and to putt.

Alfred: Oooh! I know! I know! I have a computer game called Putt Putt.

Ryan: I told my butt to shut the door so it was shut.

Everyone: Oooh…

Tai: I ate a big nut.

Sonic: The squirrel eats nuts and butts.

Matt: Christopher Robin says "tut tut."

Ryan: It's your turn Sora.

Sora: …This is pathetic.

Ryan: grows horns WHAT DO YOU MEAN PATHETIC YOU WORTHLESS DUTCH DING DONG!

Everyone: OO

Sora: Fine. sprays Ryan with hose Uh…There once was a dude named…King…Tut?

Ryan: SEE? WAS THAT—I mean, was that hard?

Sora: No.

Andrew: NEOPETS!!!

Sonic: I have a pink Neopet!

Amy: --

Sonic: It's name was Puffy.

Knux: It died.

Eggman: floats by in wheelchair My butt itches.

Ryan: Hey Jenny, go scratch it! Hahaha…ha…ha… finally notices Jenny's stares AIEE!!! runs other direction

Jenny: chases Come back here you stupid monkey!

That announcer guy for Kids WB: It's Mad Mad Mad Monkey Summer!!! Tune in Saturday mornings on…

Cookie singer dude: I'm a monkey Chips Ahoy and that's all right!

Cookie producer dude: Cut! Not monkey! Hunky!

Tai: I saw that commercial! It's chunky chips ahoy!

Everyone: -.-

Shaving cream: I like to shave, shave, shave, cuz that's what I do! Hair on people everywhere sometimes even where they poo!

Audience (basically the characters I had before these crazy ad people showed up): Eeeew!!!

That anonymous game show announcer guy: Let's play! Who wants to be a hundredaire?

Audience: YEAY!!!

TAGSAG: I will need ten people to play this game.

Audience: raise hands

TAGSAG: Uh…you, you, him, him, her, you two, you, you, and Alfred!

Alfred: Damn alfredists.

Everyone in room: hold up signs saying, "We are alfredists!!!" and "Down with the Alfreds!!!"

TAGSAG: Let's meet our judges!

???: Hi! I'm judge number one and I'm from Golden Sun! I like the color blue and I'm of the Mercury Clan!

TAGSAG: If you guessed Mia, then you were right!

???: …I'm from Naruto, and whoever named Naruto must have been really stupid 'cause Naruto's not the only main character in there. Oh yeah. I'm a guy.

TAGSAG: …That's it Sasuke?

Sasuke: What? I'm not gonna tell them my whole life story.

Mia: And what's that supposed to mean?

Sasuke: I think you know what it means.

Mia: casts Douse There. You should learn to cool off.

TAGSAG: OK! We don't want a fight now do we?

Audience: FIGHT! FIGHT!

TAGSAG: But we haven't even started the game show! We haven't even seen the last judge!

???: Who cares? Just let them fight.

TAGSAG: Yeash, dude! Where were you?

???: Fighting Megaman.

TAGSAG: You can probably guess who this guy is folks, Protoman or however you spell it!

Protoman or however you spell it: …Whatever.

Mia: SUMMON…NEREID!!! big bucket of water from top floor gets poured onto Sasuke looks at camera peoples You guys suck.

Head camera dude: Hey! Don't blame us! We're not the ones who picked this lame mansion for a stage!

Nelson: Uh…hehe?

Mia: --

TAGSAG: Our other two judges are—sees no one is paying attention Ah what the hell. They were Mewtwo from Pokemon and Bowser from random Mario collections, but seeing as everyone else doesn't care, ABOOGLAGALBGASDOG!!!

Tai: I have one word for this. INSANITY HAS GONE LOOSE AGAIN AND IT WILL BE LOST IN ALL TIME IN THE MEGA TIME SPACE CONTINUUM!!!

Dad: listening to computer

Computer: D-A-W-G. Pronounced dawg.

Dad: nods head Dawg…Sup foo! Chillin I see. Your mom and I want you to pick up this joint.

Son: You…want me to clean my room?

Justin Timberlake: pulls piece of clothing from chest off the son

Son: ……Ouch?

Everyone: WE DIDN'T NEED TO SEE THAT!!!

Ranma: I will win.

Me: Let's have a tournament!!!

Everyone: Ok!

TAGSAG: How come they listen to you but not to me?

Me: Because.

TAGSAG: Because why?

Me: Because.

TAGSAG: Because why?

Ryan: Because.

Sora: Because why?

Andrew: TIFA WILL BE MINE!!!

Cloud: kick Andrew away

Tifa: I really don't care any more.

Me: TOURNAMENT WILL BEGIN IN FIVE MINUTES!!!

Mokuba: Hello and welcome everyone. I am your commentator for today. All the other commentator and announcer guys have been shot by…Omochao…

Omochao: HELLO JELLO MELLO PELLO SELLO KELLO DELLO NE—!!!

Cream: step on Omochao We're BAAAACK!!!

Alfred: talking with Me No, I'm not going to show how many people are here now.

Me: Well, then at LEAST do the categories! We need them for the tourney!!!

Alfred: Fine. But ONLY the categories.

Nelson: WAYNE'S WORLD!!!

Ryan: EXTREME DAYS!!!

Nelson and Ryan: YEAH!!! high five

Sophia: WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP?!?!? pulls out Akane-sized hammer

Akane: You have learned well in the arts of scaring little boys.

Ryan & Nelson: cower in corner You took lessons?

Leslie: From the best.

Isaac: HOW MUCH IS THAT DOGGY IN THE WINDOW?!?

Jenny: Does it look like I care?

Ivan: B-but…it's a DOGGY!!!

Alfred: Ok, fine. The categories are: Me's characters,

Me's characters: WOOHOO!!!

Alfred: clears throat Pokemon characters,

Pokemon characters: …someone farts

Teacher: HEY! Put away those Pokeman cards!!! (that's how my teacher used to pronounce it)

Alfred: …next are Golden Sun, Ranma, Digimon, and Sonic characters.

Me: My characters do NOT include the Chips' Ahoy crew as well as the camera crew, as I do not own these things. And for those people that like to be literal and like to sue people just cuz they left some things out from the disclaimer, USE YOUR FRICKIN BRAINS!!! DO YOU THINK I OWN DIGIMON? OR NARUTO? IF I DID, I WOULDN'T BE WRITING THIS STUFF!!! IN FACT, I'D BE SUING ALL YOUR ASSES RIGHT NOW!!!

Everyone: ……

Me: Just a reminder. ON WITH THE TOURNEY!!!

Everyone: OO

Mokuba: Now, all categories must choose five people to represent them in the tourney. Choose wisely, for we are not fighting with powers and Trix!

Trix bunny: Silly bastards! Trix are for SIRTLTEBB!!!

Mokuba: In other words, stupidly insane rabbits that like to eat big butts.

Trix bunny: That too.

Mokuba: …Ooookaaay…there will be ten events in which this tournament is to hold. The last person standing wins for who they are representing.

Me: CHOOSE NOW!

Everyone: We're done.

Me: Finally…it took you like twenty years!

Omi: SHAOLIN SHOWDOWN!!!

Bowser: I challenge you, Tai! To a shaolin showdown for the mystical…ARTICLES OF HENTAI!!!

Ryan: Let's have a random flashback!!!

FLASHBACKmybuttitches

Boy: knocks on front door

Gnome: AAH!! looks out window Who are you?

Boy: My name is—

Gnome: Nevermind. Does not matter.

Boy: Well, I was told that I could find a Jedi Master in these parts. Can you help me find him?

Gnome: Ooooh! You seek Yoda! Yoda…

Boy: You know him? Can you tell me where he lives?

Gnome: No. Go away.

Boy: -.-

Gnome: Preparing hut now. Make front cover of Gnome and Garden I must.

Boy: Don't you mean Home and Garden?

Gnome: Stutter I did not.

Boy: Well, I brought a friend that you might want to meet…

Jar Jar Binks: appears by Boy Messa Jar Jar Binks! Messa want to be your friend.

Gnome: comes out of hut

JJB: runs away

Gnome: throws walking stick with the Force

JJB: (CRACK) AAH! MESSA SPINE!

Gnome: gets walking stick back with bloody tip And stay out!!!

Boy: I knew that would bring you out.

Gnome: Fine. My attention you have.

Boy: You must be the one they call Yoda!

Yoda: Yoda am I. Who might you be?

Boy: I am…DIRT LIGHTSTAR!!!

Yoda: Hehehe…See through you I can…BOB!

Bob: Aw man! How'd you know?

Yoda: Strong with the force I am.

Bob: Please? Can you train me? I want to be a Jedi!

Yoda: You are too old. Although Yoda could use some humor…Ok! I will train you!

END FLASHBACKmybuttitches

Ryan: That's as much as I remembered for now.

Me: No, I don't own that. Too see the whole thing, (and to see who wrote the script) the end of this chapter will give you the URL.

Everyone: WE HAVE PICKED!!!

Omochao: YOUR NOSES!!! gets eaten by a moose

Moose: MOO!!!

Alfred: Let's drive on the highway on low gear!

Me: Let us begin!

Mokuba: For the first round, they will play a game of…Laser Tag!!! The rules are simple. Each team gets a different color, and a base of that color. If you get shot 2 times, you're automatically sent into a room of one million Omochao, created for us today by Neotails526!!!

Neotails526: Thank you! Thank you!

Contestants: grimace

Mokuba: Now, there is a twist, as there is in many of the reality shows of today…

Me: nodnod

Mokuba: You will all start out playing at Final Destination, but MUCH more complex.

Sonic: Wait…start out at FD? What do you mean start out?

Mokuba: Well, if you hadn't interrupted me, you would know by now.

Sonic: Well, soorrry, Mr. I'm-too-good-for-the-contestants-because-I-am-the-commentator-dude-guy-so-I-can-push-them-around-and-be-mean-to-them!!

Knuckles: Dude. You're out of breath.

Sonic: purple

Amy: I bet you he would've said more.

Sophia: Just continue already!!!

Omochao: TIMESPACECONTINUUM!!!

Ryan, Alfred, Andrew, Nelson: (GASP) HE—HE—USED OUR WORD!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

All the girls that have obtained the ability to pull out random objects from thin air: hit all of them with bathtubs, mallets, Omochaos, kitchens, etc., etc.

Me: Go ahead Mokuba.

Mokuba: Ok, when all of you are ready to STOP, then I will continue.

Ryan, Alfred, Andrew, Nelson: We're not ready!!!

Sophia: grows bigger WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!??!?

Guys: cower in fear behind Me

Mokuba: Forget it!!! I'll just start! Once one team is in the lead, you will all get transported to a world that is familiar to that team, then continue laser tag.

Everyone: ??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

Mokuba: For example, if Sonic's team were to be in the lead, you all will be transported to a world of theirs.

Everyone: OOOOoooOOOooh.

Me: One more thing also. Mokuba, you do not know this because we just set this up now. Apparently, there are weapons lying around that may enhance your arsenal, but, there are some that are hazardous, or may decrease your arsenal. Like say for example, you get a bazooka. You can fire extremely large amounts of laser, which can—

Eggman: SNIFF MY BUTTCRACK!!!

Sonic: kicks Eggman into outer space and to the TIMESPACECONTINUUM where he belongs

Me: WHICH CAN clears throat I mean, which can destroy several opponents at a time. But, if you, say, accidentally touch one of those electrocuter thingies from James Bond movies, it is very hard to get rid of an opponent like that, because you have to get real close to attack them.

Legality Dude: (this is actually one of the dudes I can trust, unlike the announcer dudes…) Don't ask how we got those James Bond thingies into our system. I can assure all those people that like to sue people out there, that we got those on account of some legal documents, and it is to our extent that we are not responsible for any of the weapons actions. Take heed to this contestants. disappears

Everyone: WOOOOOOAAAAH!!!

Mokuba: He's good. REAL good.

Me: BEGIN!!!

Everyone: fall into a teleporter GYAAAAH!!!!

Ryan: YOU DIDN'T WARN Uuuuuussssss………

Me: Hehehehe…

Me: OMG! OMG! This one was soooooo bad...there was a total change in plans! I write this by just going and typing things that come to mind.

Ryan: Oh well. YOU COULD'VE AT LEAST WARNED US WHEN WE WERE GOING TO FALL!!!

Me: Shut up! Well, next chapter is going to be round one. Don't worry, they only have heard two of many OTHER tiny rules that they can learn. Some rules will benefit them, some will just disqualify them. As my server is being real pushy as I can't seem to get asterisks to stay in my stories, I've used these ………. Until then, WHAT'RE YOU DOING ON A DAY LIKE THIS?!? GO OUTSIDE AND EXECISE!!! Cuz I am.


	4. Microwavable

Andrew: I'll trade you my cookie!

Tai: For what?

Andrew: For Tifa!

Cloud: No way!

Andrew: Yes way!

Cloud: I will beat you!

Andrew: With what? A cloud? Oh my gosh! slap hands on face I'm going to die by a cloud! Ooohh noooo!

Floating Calculator: squash Andrew underneath

Sonic: He does have a point.

Ryan: Woah! looks around We're in Final Masterba—I mean Destination!

All girls: smack him

Jenny: Sicko.

Me: You people are supposed to be killing each other to the brink of death! Or at least laser tagging!

Nelson: shoot Me with laser gun

Me: jump over

Ranma: I don't think you should have done that.

Me: pulls out double machine guns What now punk?

Mokuba: You will now be teleported to your bases.

Ryan: See?!? At least HE warns us before we get tele— fall into teleporter GYAAAH!!!

Mokuba: Hehehe…

Team Red Team Blue Team Yellow Ryan Tai Ash 

Nelson Matt Misty

Jenny Sora Gary

Sophia Kari Pikachu

Alfred Tk Togepi (this should be good)

Issac Ranma Sonic

Mia Shampoo Knuckles

Garet Akane Amy

Jenna Genma Tails

Ivan Ukyou Rouge

**Red Base**

Ryan: WOAH! Issac! How wickedly cool!

Issac: I know, I know, I'm all that.

Ryan: WOAH!! Ivan!! Sweet!!

Ivan: Thank you, thank you!

Issac: --

Ryan: Woah! Cool! It's Garet too!

Garet: Yeah, yeah, whatever.

Ryan: Wooooooaaah…Mia…drools

Mia: slap him

Nelson: We should form a plan.

Sophia: Ok, Mr. Plan. What's the plan?

Nelson: …We should…make a plan!

Everybody: face fault

Issac: We can use powers though, and there are other weapons lying around the ground.

Alfred: We should try to get the bazooka. Or at least locate it for now.

Everyone: WOAH!!! He didn't go crazy or say something stupid!

Alfred: ………

Ryan: Boost! gets boosted by Nelson and Alfred I see the bazooka! It's inconveniently right in the middle of the battlefield where there are ten turrets aiming at it, which are backed up by mega robot thingies, it also has laser-shaped anvils floating on top of the area that look like they're about to fall any second, there's a hole that keeps moving around in circles around the bazooka—this must be a REALLY good weapon—and there are platforms circling and floating around it with what appears to be missile turrets, and it is right in the middle of a giant target which as of now, I have no idea what it does.

Ivan: Great.

Ryan: comes back down burned and electrified to a crisp I also saw Pikachu…faints

Jenny: Damn! He didn't get sent into the room of 1 million Omochaos!

Ryan: Just cause I fainted doesn't mean I'm deaf.

**Yellow Base**

Ash: Way to go Pika!

Pikachu: I'm da man!

Sonic: Where are our guns?

Knuckles: Ooooh! These are sweet! pulls up really big gun

Rouge: Let's see what it can do.

Sonic: Hurry up old man! presses trigger

Knuckles: really big gun shoots out tiny ass laser

Everyone: WTF?!?

Misty: That just plain sucks! The really big gun is like the size of all of us put together!

Gary: Twice! Especially considering how scrawny you people are. gets hit repeatedly

Me: BEWARE! THE FLOATING CALCULATOR!!! runs past everyone

Amy: What the heck was that?

Ash: Probably some new glitch. gets hit by floating calculator Did I say glitch? I meant bitch. gets totally squashed by floating calculator

Misty: Has anyone seen Togepi?

**Blue Base**

Tk: Me want COOKIE!!!

Kari: aim gun at him

Tk: I can wait.

Ranma: OOH! LOOK! BOMBS! pick up half lit grenade

Everyone: THROW IT OUT YOU STUPID—

Ranma: It's a manual guide with a half lit grenade picture on it.

Genma: You dope! We could've been sent into the 'O' room!

Akane: pulls out mallet DIE YOU— Woah! My mallet turned into laser mallet!

Ukyou: Sweet! It's an upgrade.

Tai: OOH! LOOK! BOMBS!

Sora: It's just getting old now.

Togepi: Hello!

Everyone: GAH!

Kari: Oh, hello cute egg-shaped thingymajigger.

Tk: Here, take this gun. tosses gun to Togepi

Sora: Are you crazy? It can barely hold it!

Togepi: loads gun

Shampoo: Uh, guys…Shampoo think it time to leave now…

Matt: Why? looks at Togepi Oh.

Togepi: holds double machine guns Lock and load. start firing like crazy

Everyone: AAAH!! run in all different directions

**Red Base**

Garet: Woah! Hey guys, they must've started already. I can hear gunshots from here.

Ryan: Well then, let's not keep them waiting!

Nelson: toss everyone a gun

Ranma characters run in

Sophia: What are you people doing in here? We could, would, AND should shoot you all right now.

Akane: TRUCE! At least for now! Let us explain first!

Alfred: Go ahead. aim at Akane

Jenny: Put that down you idiot.

Ranma: Well, we were preparing and stuff, cracking jokes and then this egg-shaped thingy came in and started firing at us with double machine guns!

Everyone: …

Alfred: AAAAAH!!! THE EGG PEOPLE ARE COMING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD BY CLAIMING OUR CHICKEN EGGS AND TRANSFORMING THEM INTO EGG THINGIES WHICH WILL HELP THEM WIN AGAINST US!!!

Everyone: WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!?

Ryan: WOAH! A mission! Who's up for guarding this base?

Alfred: OOOH! PICK ME!!! What are we doing?

Ryan: I guess that that means all of us besides Alfred are going on a mission.

The Flea: DONUTS!!!!

Togepi: show up in big robot thing

Mia: Isn't that one of the robots Ryan saw guarding the bazooka?

Togepi: hears the word "bazooka" Look what I got! pulls out bazooka

Everyone: GAAAAH! PUT IT AWAY!! run to yellow base

Alfred: Hey, cool! You got the bazooka! Can I see? takes bazooka

Togepi: HEY! MINE! pulls trigger on Alfred who was for some reason looking at the bazooka the wrong way

Alfred: gets teleported to you know where Woah! It's so…blue… Is this heaven? Oooh! Look at the pretty blue annoying thingies that keep saying they are going to kill me!

_One of those utterly annoying flashbacks that appear during the fic_

Me: I have a great song Mr. Suarez!

Mr. Suarez: Really?

Me: Yes! I'm going to sing it for you now.

Nelson: RUN MR. SUAREZ!!! RUN!!!

Flea: BIIIIG DONUTS!!!

Alfred: My tights itch.

Tifa: How come you're wearing tights?

Andrew: TIFA!!! I LOVE YOU!!!

Cloud: throws sword at Andrew YEAH! picks nose

Me: If you are able to sing this extremely long song without messing up, or breathing, or breaking your nose, or eating donuts, or singing, I will pay you 2 million euro dollars!!!

Flea: Ok. Can the flea eat donuts now?

Me: takes a deep breath There's a microscopic animal on the germ on the speck on the spot on the leg on the flea on the wing on the fly on the wart on the ugly ass face on the frog on the bump on the log in the hole on the bottom of the sea!

Alfred: There's a hole! There's a hole!

Me: There's a microscopic animal on the germ on the speck on the spot on the leg on the flea on the wing on the fly on the wart on the ugly ass face on the frog on the bump on the log in the hole on the bottom of the sea!

End Flashback

Alfred: Dude, my tights itch. scratches head

Meanwhile at yellow base…

Everyone: join forces

Ryan: shoot Nelson in the back with laser gun

Nelson: Haha! That tickles my buns of steel!!!

Egg-shaped thingy: YOU ALL SHALL PAY!!! EAT LASER TYPE THINGIES!!!

Flea: Keep donuts warm at all times. Do not use microwave for safety of explosion. Do not freeze. OOOOOooooOOOOOOOoooO…

Egg-shaped thingy: shoots with double machine guns

Everyone: die dramatically like in some crazy war movie like Saving Private Ryan or something

Me: YEAY! I live!!!

Omochao Room

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Issac: Hey, where'd all the omochao go?

Alfred: licks lips

Sora: Who cares? WE LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!!!!

Alfred: stomach gurgles Uh oh…

Everyone: OH NO!!!

**BOOOOOOM!!!!**

ME: Mwahahahahahaha! Cliffie!!! Did Alfred pop? I don't know? STOP ASKING ME!!!!!!

Floating calculator: o.O


End file.
